My Beloved Brother
by Mei Hyun15
Summary: Aku sangat menyayangimu hyung / Dengan mata yang masih terpejam, Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya lemah / "Hyung… Jeongmal mianhae hyung…" / OS / TeukHae brothership


**OOoo ****My Beloved Brother ****ooOO**

**By Mei Hyun15**

**Genre : **

**Brothership, Hurt/Comfort**

**Cast : **

**Lee Donghae as Park Donghae**

**Park Jungsoo as Park Leeteuk**

**Kim Youngwoon as Kim Kangin**

**Disclaimer : **

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Fict ini milik saya dan murni hasil imajinasi saja.**

**Rate : T**

**Warn : gaje, typo(s), abal, aneh dsb**

**Enjoy reading ^^**

Seorang namja manis berlesung pipit melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang di lorong sebuah rumah sakit yang cukup ternama di Seoul. Sesekali ia melengkungkan senyuman manisnya kepada setiap orang yang ia temui, entah itu suster, dokter, pasien maupun keluarga pasien. Entah yang baru ataupun yang sudah lama dikenalnya.

"Annyeong" sapanya ramah sambil membungkukkan badannya hormat.

"Ne… Annyeong" balas setiap orang yang ditemuinya tak kalah ramah.

Ia terus berjalan hingga kakinya terhenti di depan sebuah ruang rawat pasien bernomor 109.

"Kuharap ia menyukainya" gumamnya sambil mengangkat sebuah bungkusan yang dibawanya dan tersenyum manis sebelum ia memutar kenop pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Annyeong~~" sapanya ramah kepada satu sosok yang terbaring di ranjang yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

Sosok tersebut bangun dengan perlahan. Mengerjapkan matanya sebentar lalu menatap namja tersebut dengan pipi menggembung imut.

"Hae-ya… Wae? Bukankah hyung sudah menepati janji hyung untuk datang pagi ini?" tanya namja itu heran.

"Teukie-hyung kau bohong! Kau bilang akan datang jam tujuh pagi. Kenapa kau baru datang sekarang? Lihat! Ini sudah jam delapan lebih! Huh!" sungut sosok yang dipanggil 'Hae' itu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Namja bernama lengkap Park Leeteuk itu terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah dongsaeng tersayangnya tersebut.

"Dengar Park Donghae nae baby, hyung harus mengurus sesuatu dulu sebelum kemari. Kau tahu kan, hyung-mu ini sangat sibuk? Hm?" ucap Leeteuk sambil mengusap kepala Donghae dengan sayang.

"Hyung! Sudah berapa kali kubilang? Aku tidak mau dipanggil baby lagi. Aku ini sudah besar tahu! Sudah 12 tahun" ucap Donghae sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada dan memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Yeah… itulah pertanda kalau ia sedang kesal.

"Ne… Ne… Arraseo. Sudahlah… jangan ngambek seperti ini" bujuk Leeteuk sambil mencubit gemas hidung Donghae.

Leetuk dan Donghae adalah saudara kandung. Jarak usia mereka 10 tahun. Mereka yatim piatu. Umma dan appa mereka meninggal saat Donghae masih berusia 2 tahun. Itu sebabnya Donghae sangat manja pada Leeteuk.

"Lihat! Hyung bawa apa?" Leeteuk mengangkat tinggi-tinggi bungkusan yang dibawanya sejak tadi.

Donghae masih memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tampak begitu kesal dengan Leeteuk.

"Baby Hae, jangan marah seperti itu. Kau tidak penasaran dengan sesuatu yang ada di dalam sini eoh?" ujar Leeteuk dengan sabar.

"Tidak! Aku tidak tertarik" sahut Donghae cuek.

"Jinjja?" Leeteuk menaikkan alisnya.

Merasa tidak ditanggapi, Leeteuk mulai beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Biar hyung berikan pada Hyukkie sa—"

"Chakkaman!" seru Donghae tiba-tiba. Rupanya ia tertarik dengan bungkusan yang dibawa hyung tersayangnya itu.

"Jadi? Kau mau tahu apa isinya?" ulang Leeteuk lagi.

"Eung!" jawab Donghae sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ini… Bukalah" Leeteuk menyerahkan bungkusan itu pada Donghae.

Dengan penuh semangat, Donghae membuka bungkusan itu beserta kertas kado yang membungkusnya dan—

"Teukkie-hyung!" jeritnya senang.

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum senang melihat tingkah gembira dongsaeng-nya itu.

"Kau suka eum?" tanya Leeteuk sambil mengusap lembut kepala Donghae.

"Ne hyung! Aku menyukainya. Sangaaatt… menyukainya" ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum lebar. Tangannya mendekap boneka ikan nemo pemberian Leeteuk sambil sesekali mengusapnya.

"Syukurlah kalau kau suka" Leeteuk tersenyum senang melihat Donghae yang terus menatap boneka pemberiannya sambil sesekali memainkannya.

Yeah… Donghae memang seorang namja. Tapi dia sangat suka dengan tokoh ikan bernama Nemo tersebut. Leeteuk sengaja membelikan Donghae boneka Nemo karena Leeteuk tahu kalau Donghae sudah menginginkan boneka itu sejak lama.

"Hyung" panggil Donghae pelan.

"Hmm… Wae?" tanya Leeteuk yang masih setia mengusap kepala dongsaengnya itu dengan sayang.

"Kapan aku bisa pulang dari sini?" tanyanya sambil memainkan boneka di tangannya.

Leeteuk terhenyak mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Gerakannya mengelus lembut kepala Donghae mendadak terhenti. Nafasnya tercekat dan seketika itu juga ia merasakan sesak di dadanya.

"Eumm… Itu… Kalau kau sudah sembuh, kau bisa pulang dari sini dan bisa bermain bersama teman-temanmu lagi, baby" ucap Leeteuk se-tegar mungkin.

"Baiklah hyung! Aku akan cepat sembuh supaya aku bisa bermain bersama Hyukkie lagi" ucapnya dengan semangat sambil mengacungkan boneka Nemo-nya tinggi-tinggi. "Nemo-ah, aku akan berjuang" ucapnya kepada bonekanya tersebut sambil tersenyum riang.

Leeteuk menatap dongsaengnya tersebut dengan pandangan nanar sambil tersenyum miris. Ia benar-benar tidak tega melihat dan mengingat semua penderitaan yang telah dialami oleh dongsaeng tersayangnya tersebut.

Masih teringat jelas dibenaknya bagaimana semua penderitaan dongsaeng tercintanya itu. Dimana dirinya membohongi Donghae saat Donghae kecil menanyakan keberadaaan kedua orangtua mereka yang telah meninggal dan Donghae yang sangat terpukul ketika mengetahui kebenaran bahwa orangtua mereka telah meninggal dunia saat Donghae berumur 6 tahun hingga Donghae masuk rumah sakit karena tidak mau makan selama 4 hari berturut-turut.

Ia juga masih ingat hari dimana ia akhirnya mengetahui bahwa Donghae menjadi korban bully di sekolahnya. Dan itu benar-benar membuat hatinya sesak karena Donghae sudah menjadi korban bully selama 2 tahun dan tidak pernah mengeluh padanya tentang pembully-annya oleh teman-teman di sekolahnya. Hingga akhirnya ia memindahkan Donghae ke sekolah lain karena tak tahan dengan semua derita yang telah diterima dongsaeng-nya itu.

Dan hatinya makin bertambah sesak lagi saat ia mengingat penderitaan Donghae selanjutnya. 3 bulan yang lalu, tepat seminggu setelah ulang tahun Donghae ia melihat Donghae yang tiba-tiba jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Dengan segala kepanikannya, ia membawa Donghae ke rumah sakit untuk mengecek kesehatannya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia. Dokter yang memeriksa kesehatan Donghae memvonis Donghae mengidap kanker otak stadium 3. Dan kabar itu benar-benar membuat hatinya remuk seketika.

"_Donghae-ya, nae daongsaeng… nae baby… Wae?... Kenapa harus seperti ini? Kenapa harus kau? Kenapa bukan aku saja?_" ratap Leeteuk dalam hati.

Ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Berusaha untuk menahan air matanya yang sedari tadi ingin menyeruak keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin adik tersayangnya itu tahu kalau ia menangis. Karena ia yakin, Donghae pasti akan sangat khawatir padanya apabila ia menangis secara tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Hyung" panggil Donghae pelan.

Leeteuk segera membuka matanya dan menoleh pada Donghae dengan tatapan lembutnya.

"Ne Hae, wae?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum lembut pada Donghae.

"Hyung tidak apa-apa?" tanya Donghae khawaatir.

"Ne, hyung tidak apa-apa" ucap Leeteuk berbohong. "Ah! Chakkaman! Aku melupakan sesuatu" ujar Leeteuk tiba-tiba.

Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya menatap Leeteuk. "Ada apa hyung?"

"Aku lupa kalau aku harus bertemu dengan dokter Kim hari ini untuk menanyakan kesehatanmu" ucap Leeteuk sambil menatap Donghae dalam. "Kau tunggu sebentar disini ne? Hyung akan segera kembali"

"Ne hyung. Arraseo" angguk Donghae sambil melengkungkan senyum manisnya.

"Pintar" ucap Leeteuk sambil mengacak rambut Donghae pelan dan mencium kening Donghae lembut. "Beristirahatlah lagi baby. Jangan terlalu lelah" ucap Leeteuk sambil membantu Donghae merebahkan tubuhnya dan menyelimutinya hingga sebatas dada. "Hyung menyayangimu" ucap Leeteuk sambil mencium kening Donghae lagi dan tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Aku juga menyayangi hyung… Sangat menyayangi malah" kekeh Donghae sambil menatap wajah lembut hyung tersayangnya itu.

"Ne… Nado. Sekarang tidurlah lagi. Hyung akan segera kembali" ucap Leeteuk sebelum pergi meninggalkan Donghae sendiri.

Donghae menatap punggung Leeteuk yang perlahan menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang dibalik pintu. Setetes air mata tiba-tiba lolos dari mata sendu miliknya.

"Hyung… Mianhae… Aku selalu menyusahkanmu… Aku benar-benar adik yang tidak tahu diri" ujarnya lirih sambil berusaha bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

Ia mengambil sebuah buku tebal berwarna biru tua yang terletak di meja nakas yang ada di sebelah ranjangnya. Di buku itulah biasanya ia akan menuliskan semua kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi di dalam hidupnya.

Yeah… buku itu adalah buku harian miliknya. Dan selama ini hanya ia seorang yang menyentuh buku itu. Leeteuk tidak pernah menyentuhnya karena ia benar-benar menghargai dan memberikan privasi untuk Donghae.

Donghae mengambil meja lipat kecil yang tersedia di ruangan itu dan membentangkannya di atas ranjangnya. Ia menulisi buku hariannya itu sambil memeluk Nemo pemberian hyung-nya.

"Nemo-ah… Bantu aku menyampaikan ini pada hyung-ku nanti ne? Aku sangat menyayanginya" gumam Donghae pelan disela-sela kegiatan menulisnya.

* * *

"Donghae-ya" sapa seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Donghae.

"Hyung!" pekik Donghae senang saat ia melihat sosok hyung tersayangnya.

"Kau sudah sarapan? Sudah minum obat? Kau tidak nakal pada suster kan?" tanya Leeteuk bertubi-tubi.

Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya imut sambil memeluk boneka Nemo-nya. "Hyung… Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu. Kau ini namja. Jangan bersikap seperti ibu-ibu rumah tangga seperti itu" protes Donghae.

Leeteuk terkekeh pelan mendengar celotehan adiknya itu. Ia membelai sayang kepala Donghae sambil tersenyum. "Itu semua kulakukan karena aku menyayangimu nae sarang dongsaeng" ucap Leeteuk sambil mencubit gemas hidung Donghae.

"Nado hyung" ucap Donghae sambil memeluk erat tubuh Leeteuk.

"Emm… Boleh hyung tahu sesuatu?" tanya Leeteuk dengan nada penuh selidik.

"Apa hyung?" tanya Donghae dengan wajah polosnya.

"Kau menyuruh hyung untuk membawa gunting, jarum, benang dan kain yang berwarna sama dengan warna Nemo. Memangnya kau mau apa?"

"Umm… Itu… Aku mau menjahitkan kain itu pada Nemo" jawab Donghae sambil memperhatikan boneka kesayangannya itu.

"Untuk apa? Bukankah Nemo sudah bagus seperti ini?" tanya Leeteuk sambil mengernyitkan dahinya menatap boneka Nemo tersebut.

"Umm… Aku hanya ingin membuat sebuah kantung di perut Nemo"

"Kantung?" tanya Leeteuk heran.

"Iya… Kantung ajaib seperti Doraemon" cetusnya riang sambil mengangkat bonekanya ke atas. "Iya kan Nemo-ah?" ujarnya pada bonekanya itu.

Leeteuk hanya menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah menggemaskan dongsaeng polosnya itu. Ia kemudian membantu Donghae untuk menjahitkan kain itu ke perut Nemo. Membuat 'kantung ajaib' di tubuh boneka itu.

* * *

"Eenghh… Hyung…" lenguh Donghae lemah.

Terlihat dari raut wajah pucatnya kalau ia tengah menahan rasa sakitnya saat ini.

"Hae baby, bertahanlah sayang… Sebentar lagi dokter akan datang… Bertahanlah…" dengan berlinang air mata, Leeteuk mencoba untuk membuat dongsaengnya itu tenang.

"Hyung… Aku…" Donghae tak sanggup mengucapkan apa yang ingin dikatakannya kepada Leeteuk. Matanya terpejam erat menahan sakit di seluruh bagian di kepalanya.

"Hae… Bertahanlah baby… Hyung mohon…" ucap Leeteuk sambil menggenggam erat tangan Donghae.

Dalam keadaan mata yang masih terpejam, Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya lemah. Setetes air mata perlahan turun membasahi pipinya. "_Hyung… Jeongmal mianhae hyung… Mianhae telah membuatmu menangis seperti ini…_" gumam Donghae dalam hati sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang semakin memburu.

"Mianhae Leeteuk-ah… Biarkan kami memeriksa adikmu sebentar. Mohon tunggulah diluar" ujar seorang dokter yang baru saja masuk bersama beberapa orang suster, ke ruang rawat Donghae tersebut.

"Ne Kangin-ah… Tolong adikku" pintanya lirih sebelum ia keluar meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Dokter muda bernama Kim Kangin itu memperhatikan Leeteuk sebentar, lalu beralih menatap Donghae yang terbaring lemah dihadapannya.

"Dokter…" panggil Donghae lemah.

"Ne Donghae-ya… Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya dokter tersebut sambil berusaha mengulas senyuman terbaiknya. Ia tidak tega melihat Donghae yang terlihat sangat pucat karena menahan sakit.

"Maukah dokter berjanji padaku?" tanya Donghae pada dokter muda nan tampan itu.

"Ada apa, hm?" tanya dokter itu lembut.

"Dokter… Kalau… Kalau aku pergi nanti, kumohon… jagalah hyung-ku. Dia satu-satunya orang yang kumiliki dan sangat kusayangi. Kumohon jagalah dia untukku dan tolong berikan ini padanya saat aku pergi nanti" Donghae menyodorkan boneka Nemo-nya pada dokter tersebut.

Dokter tersebut menatap Donghae dengan pandangan tak suka. "Tidak Donghae-ya! Kenapa kau bisa bicara seperti itu? Bukankah dokter sudah mengatakan padamu kalau kau akan sembuh? Jadi, cepatlah sembuh dan jangan berkata yang aneh-aneh seperti itu lagi. Kalau kau sembuh nanti, kau pasti bisa menjaga hyung-mu—"

"Dokter… Kumohon…" pinta Donghae dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. "Aku tahu kalau hyung-ku dan dokter saling mencintai. Aku juga tahu kalau umurku tidak lama lagi. Jadi tolong… Jangan bohongi aku dengan kata 'sembuh' lagi. Aku sudah besar. Aku tahu semua yang hyung-ku sembunyikan dariku" ucap Donghae mengiba.

"Donghae-ya…" ujar Kangin lirih.

"Dokter… Aku pernah bermimpi bertemu dengan umma dan appa. Mereka bilang akan segera menjemputku. Jadi, aku ingin menitipkan hyung-ku padamu dokter. Karena aku tahu, kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa menjaganya setelah aku pergi nanti" ucap Donghae sambil mengulas senyumannya. "Dokter mau kan? Dokter harus berjanji padaku" ucap Donghae sambil menyodorkan kelingkingnya.

"Ne… Dokter berjanji padamu…" ucap Kangin sambil mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking mungil milik Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum lega mendengarnya. Ia kemudian menyodorkan boneka Nemonya lagi pada Kangin. "Dokter… Jangan lupa nanti berikan boneka ini pada hyung-ku kalau aku pergi nanti" ucap Donghae mengingatkan.

"Baiklah… dokter akan mengingatnya" ucap Kangin sambil membelai lembut rambut Donghae yang mulai memanjang.

"Dokter" panggil Donghae lagi.

"Hm" gumam Kangin menanggapi.

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu 'hyung'?" tanya Donghae sambil menatap wajah Kangin.

Kangin tampak kaget mendengarnya. Namun dalam sekejap ia mengulaskan senyumnya sambil menatap Donghae lembut. "Tentu saja" jawabnya sambil mengangguk.

"Jeongmal gomawo, hyung" gumam Donghae sambil membalas senyum Kangin padanya.

* * *

"Hae-ya… Bangun baby… Bangun…" suara parau Leeteuk memanggil-manggil nama adik kesayangannya itu sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh sang adik yang sudah tertidur dengan damai untuk selamanya.

"Hiksss… Wae Hae?... Kenapa kau meninggalkan hyung sendiri? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji pada hyung kalau kau akan segera sembuh? Kenapa kau bohong padaku Hae? Kenapa… Hikss…" ratap Leeteuk disela-sela tangisnya.

Tubuhnya yang mulai melemah itu perlahan merosot jatuh ke lantai. Tangannya menutupi kedua matanya yang telah basah oleh air mata yang sedari tadi menyeruak keluar dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

Kangin dengan sigap memeluk Leeteuk. Dokter muda nan tampan itu bingung harus melakukan apa. Ia sendiri terpukul dengan kepergian Donghae yang telah dianggapnya seperti dongsaeng kandungnya sendiri.

"Leeteuk-ah… Uljima… Kumohon ikhlaskan dia…" ucap Kangin sambil mengelus punggung Leeteuk agar Leeteuk bisa lebih tenang.

"Tapi Kangin-ah… Dia satu-satunya yang kumiliki… Dia… Dia… Hiksss… Dia adalah orang yang paling kusayangi… Hikss… Tapi kenapa? Kenapa dia membohongiku? Kenapa dia pergi meninggalkanku sendiri seperti ini? Kenapa Kangin-ah? Hikss…" Tubuh Leeteuk bergetar hebat. Isak tangisnya makin menjadi-jadi.

Kangin makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Leeteuk. Tangannya tetap setia mengelus lembut punggung Leeteuk sambil sesekali mengecup pucuk kepala Leeteuk.

"Uljima Leeteuk-ah… Kau tidak akan sendiri… Kau masih punya aku… Donghae sendiri yang menitipkanmu padaku dan aku sudah berjanji padanya" bisik Kangin lembut di telinga Leeteuk.

Leeteuk makin membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kangin. Menumpahkan semua kesedihannya disana. Menangis sejadi-jadinya hingga ia jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan.

"_Donghae-ya… Hyung akan menepati janji hyung padamu. Jangan khawatirkan hyung-mu ini karena mulai sekarang hyung akan menjaganya. Pergilah dengan tenang bersama kedua orangtuamu di surga. Dan awasi lah kami berdua dari sana_" gumam Kangin dalam hati sambil mengelus sayang rambut Leeteuk yang kini tertidur di pelukannya.

* * *

"Leeteuk-ah" panggil Kangin pada Leeteuk yang tengah melamun.

Leeteuk tak merespon panggilan Kangin. Matanya masih terfokus pada foto yang digenggamnya. Foto dirinya dengan Donghae.

Kangin menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Ia meletakkan boneka Nemo milik Donghae di pangkuan Leeteuk. "Leeteuk-ah… Ini… Donghae memintaku untuk memberikan boneka ini padamu setelah ia pergi" ucap Kangin pelan sambil mengusap lembut tangan Leeteuk yang satunya.

Leeteuk menoleh menatap Kangin sebentar, lalu pandangannya tertuju pada boneka Nemo milik dongsaeng tersayangnya.

"Ia bilang padaku kalau boneka ini bisa menemanimu disaat kau butuh pelampiasan atas perasaanmu. Baik itu sedih, susah, gembira, dan perasaan lainnya." Ucap Kangin pelan sambil memperhatikan Leeteuk yang mulai meneteskan air matanya kembali.

"Ia bilang, lewat boneka ini, kau bisa mengetahui semua yang belum kau ketahui tentang dirinya selama ini, baik itu tentang perasaannya selama ini maupun—"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Leeteuk tiba-tiba dengan pandangan yang mengintimidasi.

Kangin terkejut melihat ekspresi Leeteuk. Lalu dengan ragu-ragu, ia mengatakannya dengan perlahan. "A-aku… Aku tidak tahu maksud dari perkataan Donghae waktu itu" jawab Kangin jujur. "Ia hanya mengatakan kalau boneka ini… ajaib…" tambah Kangin lagi.

"A… ajaib…" gumam Leeteuk pelan.

Kangin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya ketika mendengar gumaman Leeteuk tersebut.

"Chakkaman! Sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan kata itu" ucap Leeteuk tiba-tiba.

Kangin hanya mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. Ia merasa heran dengan perubahan sikap Leeteuk yang tiba-tiba seperti ini. "Leeteuk-ah… Ada apa?' tanyanya penasaran.

"Ajaib… Ajaib… Sepertinya aku…" gumam Leeteuk tak jelas sambil berpikir keras. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia memekik agak keras. "Kangin-ah! Kangin-ah! Aku tahu maksud dari ucapan itu Kangin-ah!" pekik Leeteuk sambil menarik-narik ujung kemeja yang dikenakan oleh Kangin saat itu.

"Umm… Apa?" tanya Kangin ragu-ragu.

"Ini" ucap Leeteuk sambil menunjukkan perut boneka Nemo yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan boneka itu? Kenapa bisa ajaib?" tanya Kangin tak mengerti.

"Kantung ajaib… Hae menyebut ini kantung ajaib… Akulah yang menjahit kantung ini bersama Donghae waktu itu" ucap Leeteuk lirih dengan air mata yang mengalir lagi di kedua pipinya yang tampak semakin tirus dari hari ke hari karena nafsu makannya yang menurun drastis semenjak kepergian dongsaeng tercintanya, Donghae.

"Coba kulihat" Kangin mengambil boneka itu dari tangan Leeteuk dan menyusupkan jarinya ke dalam kantung tersebut hingga akhirnya ia terkejut karena merasakan sesuatu yang berada dalam kantung tersebut.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Leeteuk sambil menyeka air matanya.

"I-ini… Sepertinya Hae sengaja menuliskan ini untukmu" ucap Kangin sambil menyerahkan sepucuk surat yang di dapatnya dari dalam kantung boneka Nemo kesayangan Donghae tersebut.

Leeteuk membuka surat itu dengan terburu-buru. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya sambil membaca surat tersebut.

_Untuk hyung-ku tersayang… Park Leeteuk_

_Hyung… Sebelumnya aku mau meminta maaf padamu… Jeongmal mianhae… Karena saat hyung menemukan surat ini, aku pasti sudah pergi…_

_Hyung… Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan padamu kalau kau boleh membuka diary biru-ku itu. Tidak apa-apa hyung… Hyung boleh membacanya karena aku telah menuliskan semuanya disana…_

_Bacalah halaman yang aku batasi itu ya hyung? Aku menyayangimu ^^_

_Dongsaeng tersayangmu_

_Park Donghae_

Leeteuk menangis lagi saat membaca tulisan tangan adiknya itu. Kangin yang duduk disampingnya dengan sigap memeluk tubuh Leeteuk yang terlihat semakin kurus itu dan berusaha untuk menenangkannya lagi.

"Kita ambil buku itu ne?" ucap Kangin sambil mencium pucuk kepala Leeteuk.

Leeteuk hanya mengangguk pelan dalam pelukan Kangin sambil berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

* * *

_Dear hyung-ku tersayang… Teukkie-hyung…_

_Hyung… Kau membaca tulisanku ini kan hyung?_

_Hyung… Kau tahu hyung? Aku sangat menyayangi hyung._

_Maaf karena selama ini aku selalu menyusahkan hyung… Selalu membuat hyung khawatir… Selalu membuat hyung menangis… Selalu membuat hyung menderita… Selalu membuat hyung terluka… Selalu membuat hyung mengalah… Selalu… Ahh… Selalu saja membuat hyung tersakiti…_

_Aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu hyung… Jeongmal mianhae…_

_Hyung… Hari ini aku bermimpi bertemu umma dan appa. Mereka tersenyum padaku dan memelukku erat. Mereka bilang, mereka sangat merindukan kita._

_Tapi… Mereka bilang kalau aku harus pergi meninggalkanmu sendiri hyung. Mereka bilang kalau aku harus ikut dengan mereka. Awalnya aku sangat sedih mendengarnya. Tapi, mendengar kalau akan ada orang yang menggantikanku menjagamu, rasa sedih dan khawatirku tentang hyung mulai berkurang._

_Kau tahu hyung? Sebenarnya aku mengetahui semua rahasia yang kau simpan._

_Aku tahu kalau kau dan Kangin-hyung saling mencintai satu sama lain meskipun kalian tidak pernah mengatakan satu sama lain. Aku bisa lihat itu dari pandangan mata kalian saat kalian berdua bicara satu sama lain. Aku hebat bukan, hyung? Hahaha :p_

_Dan hari itu aku mulai mempercayai satu hal. Aku percaya kalau orang yang dimaksud oleh umma dan appa adalah Kangin-hyung. Oleh karena itu, aku menitipkanmu padanya hyung. Aku menyuruhnya berjanji padaku untuk selalu menjaga hyung ketika aku tidak bisa bersama hyung lagi._

_Berbahagialah bersamanya hyung… Aku tahu… Sangat tahu kalau kau sangat menyayangiku. Tapi kumohon… Jangan terus terusan kau tangisi kepergianku nanti. Aku mohon tersenyumlah lagi bersamanya. Aku ingin melihat hyung bahagia._

_Oh iya, aku titip Nemo-ku padamu ya, hyung? Anggap saja Nemo adalah pengganti diriku. Kau bisa memukulnya kalau kau sedang kesal. Kau bisa melemparnya ke atas jika kau bahagia. Dan jika kau kesepian, peluklah dia. Dia benar-benar ikan ajaib kan? Dia sangat berguna untukmu nanti. Aku yakin itu ^^_

_Hyung… Aku tahu kalau kau sering menangisiku diam-diam. Dan aku sangat sedih saat mengetahui hal itu._

_Apa hyung tahu kenapa selama ini aku selalu bersikap seperti itu di depan hyung? Apa hyung tahu kenapa aku tidak terlalu terbuka pada hyung?_

_Itu semua kulakukan karena aku tidak mau terlalu membebani hyung. Aku tahu kalau hyung akan sangat khawatir padaku bila terjadi apa-apa denganku. Oleh karena itu aku melakukannya._

_Tidak menceritakan pembully-an yang kualami… Tidak menceritakan tentang gejala awal penyakit ini… Semua itu kulakukaan karena aku menyayangi hyung… Aku tidak mau membuat hyung bertambah susah dengan pikiran lain tentangku._

_Mianhae hyung… Jeongmal mianhaeyo… Jeongmal saranghae… Jeongmal gomawo atas semua yang telah hyung berikan selama ini padaku._

_Aku benar-benar menyayangimu, hyung… Terimaa kasih banyak_

_Adik bodohmu_

_Donghae_

Leeteuk menutup buku harian berwarna biru tua itu dan memeluknya. Ia menangis sesenggukan sambil menyebut-nyebut nama adik yang paling disayanginya itu

"Donghae"

**FIN**

Huwaa… Fict macam apa ini? *liat ke atas*

Annyeong~~ *lambai lambai tangan*

Saya baru belajar buat fict nih, dan ini fict perdana saya, jadi… mian kalo fict ini aneh, gaje, dan banyak kekurangan disana sini #plaakk

Ehe… Mudah mudahan fict ini diterima dengan baik ya? :p

Eumm… Karena saya butuh komentar dari kalian yang udah baca fict ini, jadi…

Mind to review?


End file.
